On A Sinking Boat
by Lady Henrietta
Summary: Post Crossroads II: Can Bill patch things up with Laura before it's too late? Is there a difference betweend the Admiral and the President, compared to Bill and Laura? Twopart AR
1. Holding on

Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica belongs to Ronald D. Moore and the Sci-Fi channel. Memories are in italics. "Falling Slowly," is by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova, from Eclaire's montage.

On a sinking boat

Part 1: Holding on

It had been a week since the fleet had entered the Ionian nebula to find Kara Thrace, a week since Baltar's trial, and a week since Adama and Roslin had spoken about anything other than business. As he sat at his desk, reading reports, he could only think of her. He stood and headed toward his phone, calling _Colonial One_, but not Laura.

As he had hoped, Tory answered. "Hello?"

"Tory, I'm coming to see the president, but don't tell her I'm coming. Alright?" he told her.

"Sir, this is a rather odd request…" she began.

"I know. I need to talk to her in person, but I don't want her to say she's busy and turn me out again," he explained.

Tory normally would have turned him out also, but Roslin had been moody and irregularly irritable lately. "I can do that," she replied.

Bill boarded _Colonial One_ half an hour later. He nodded in gratitude to Tory and proceeded to walk into the president's office. Roslin was at her desk bent over pouring through files. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she blinked, shock and annoyance registered on her face as she saw him.

_I don't know you_

"Admiral, I wasn't aware that we had a meeting. I suggest you leave and we can reschedule," she snapped.

"Not good enough," he said as he strode into the room, locking his gaze with hers.

_But I want you_

She stood, hands on her hips. "Maybe you need your hearing checked. Get out. I have nothing to say to you right now," she stated, pointing toward the door.

_All the more for that_

"Well then I hope you can listen because I have something to say," he began, stopping at one of the leather chairs in front of her desk and taking a seat. "You've been avoiding me, Laura. I think it's time we talked."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she crossed her arms. "No, Admiral, I think it's time you left."

"Why are you being so obstinate?" he demanded.

_Words fall through me_

"Why don't you ask Baltar? You chose him over me. You let a traitor loose in the fleet to create who knows what kind of dissension. Don't you think that bears a little responsibility?" she spat.

He sighed, trying to figure out the best way to deal with her wrath. At last he folded his hands and looked up at her as she perched herself on the desk. "The admiral made a decision to put fleet interests and values ahead of his own when he would rather have airlocked the scum. It wasn't about choosing sides, Lee had a point. It was about doing the right thing, and proving that we still have societal systems, that we are more than just a gang."

_And always fool me_

She looked away. "Why are you here?"

"I've put aside the admiral for the afternoon because I need to talk to you as Bill. If you can listen to me as Laura, then maybe we can get somewhere with this conversation," he remarked.

"Tell me how the Admiral and Bill are two different people, and perhaps I'll listen," she countered.

_And games that never amount_

He took a deep breath. "The Admiral makes decisions for the fleet and humanity is first. Bill knows the names of everyone he works with. The Admiral takes his ship into battle, knowing that if he had to sacrifice his ship, his life, and the lives of his crew for humanity, he would do it. Bill reads off the names of the dead one by one, saying at prayer for each. The Admiral discusses situations with the president rationally and wants to help her with civilian matters if he can. Bill wants to help Laura personally with whatever she deals with, wants her to lean on him, to trust him again."

_To more than they're meant_

She had listened to him patiently, her anger slowly melting. "And what does Bill say about the trial?" she had to ask.

_Will play themselves out_

He reached out and took one of her hands in his. "That I'm so sorry you were hurt. I never expected it to air out everyone's dirty laundry like that, and I never wanted you to be in a position where your cancer was revealed in that way."

Sighing heavily, she stroked the hand holding hers with her thumb. "I know you tried to protect me, but I stopped you. We all have our own demons to face."

"We don't have to face them alone," he conveyed, pulling her toward him.

She was standing right next to where he sat. "I've missed you," she admitted quietly.

Without another word, he pulled her into his lap. She gasped at the sudden movement and placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a secure embrace. "Say you still trust me," he whispered.

She pulled back to look into his eyes. The depth of emotion she read in them was unlike anything she had seen before. "I do," she replied.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

"Let's stop wasting time then," he suggested.

Raising an eyebrow, she asked "What do you m-"

He cut her off with a sudden affectionate kiss. She forgot to be angry with him. His lips on hers were the only thing that mattered in those few seconds. She faced him as they broke apart. "Are you serious?"

_We've still got time_

"Very," he responded with a smile. With a grin, she kissed him back hungrily.

Tory had checked the president's schedule and realized that a few of the Quorum delegates wanted to discuss civilian demographics with her. As the aide entered the room, she thought it odd to see her boss's legs on one side of the chair, and Roslin's head at a strange angle. Then she noticed a familiar pair of boots and rolled her eyes. To confirm her suspicions, she leaned in far enough to see her boss energetically making out with the admiral.

The aide cleared her throat and the couple jumped apart, Roslin quickly standing and moving to the other side of the desk. Tory's stern gaze flickered from Adama to Roslin. Under the younger woman's scrutiny, Laura giggled for the first time in weeks. Bill grinned, watching her.

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

As she sighed, she wondered briefly if Colonel Tigh had to put up with similar situations. "I should be telling you two what a bad idea this is. After everything that has happened, if the press finds out, it'll be a bigger scandal than _Cloud 9_ blowing up, especially after you tried to protect her in court. If the Quorum finds out, they'll be just as ruthless."

"So you're scolding us," Bill assessed.

The young woman shook her head. "I should be, but I'm not. Frankly, Madame President, working with you this past week has me wanting to work from under my desk. This has been the most relaxed I've seen you in days and the two of you work better when you've worked out your problems. I think you two should be discreet, but I won't stop you."

_You've made it now_

Roslin nodded. "Thank you, Tory."

"I suppose I should be getting back to my ship," Adama stated, heading toward the door. He looked at Laura. "Dinner tomorrow night?"

She smiled broadly. "I think I'd like that, Bill."

Laura caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and the two shared a light, impulsive kiss before he left. As Bill's Raptor docked, Tigh was waiting for him in the hanger bay, having gone to inspect a couple of the Vipers a while earlier. When Adama stepped out of the Raptor, Tigh smirked at the berry color that was smeared around his mouth.

"Must've been some pastry you had," Tigh teased, handing Bill a tissue, knowing full well what was on his friend's face.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

Bill eyed him strangely and glanced at his reflection in the Raptor's window. "Frak, why did she let me leave like this?" he muttered.

Later in his quarters, Bill's phone rang. "Adama."

"It's Laura. I just realized that you walked out of here wearing my lipstick. I hope that didn't cause you too much trouble," she mentioned.

_And I can't go back_

He chuckled. "Fortunately Saul caught me before I could get very far. So much for being discreet."

"Oh, I don't believe that we have too much to worry about. Do you want to know what excuse I wrote down on my schedule for dinner with you?" she encouraged.

He smirked on his end. "Now you've got me curious."

"I wrote it down as a meeting for improvement in military and civilian communication," she said smoothly.

They both laughed. "I would love to hear you come up with more excuses," he remarked.

"We shall see," she concluded.

"Indeed," he responded before hanging up.

His plans for dinner had gone surprisingly well. The algae had made for excellent stuffed pasta. He found a packet of sauce mix at the bottom of the drawer for the potholders. Finding something to drink was going to be more difficult though. He figured that he would let her do that part. She arrived right on time, as usual, and slipped her heels off and carefully set her briefcase down as soon as he closed the hatch.

"I have been on me feet all day and I would be thrilled to airlock those shoes if I had comfortable replacements," she remarked.

"Military boots wouldn't look have as nice on you, though," he told her with a chuckle.

_Moods that take me and erase me_

She blushed, not facing him. Instead her eyes rested on dinner. "Oh Bill, this looks delicious!"

He smiled, watching her as she made her way to the table, her gaze scanning everything with an appetite. "Thank you. I could use your help picking out something to drink though."

"I believe I may have an easy solution to that." Reaching for her briefcase, she removed a blue bottle of liquor.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Mmhm," she responded with a mischievous grin. "This is a bottle of Aquarian Blue Whiskey. One of the Quorum members gave it to me when I was reinstated after New Caprica. I couldn't find the right occasion to open it."

"Why now?" he probed. 

"Because I realized that mending bridges is an occasion unto itself, and I wanted to share it with you," she admitted, setting her jacket on an arm of the couch.

He pulled her chair out for her and they began to eat. The food had turned out better than he had expected. The blue whiskey went surprisingly well with the meal. "This tastes like a good year," Bill remarked.

Laura picked up the bottle and looked at the date. "It was the year I got my doctorate in education."

Then she handed the bottle to him. He chuckled and shook his head. "It sounds like it was a better year for you than me. This was the year I crashed a Viper into a supply ship. Fortunately nobody except me was hurt."

_And I'm painted black_

"So you have a long history of inflicting damage on yourself?" she goaded him.

"Something like that," he tossed back.

She shifted positions and his foot brushed something. "Sorry," he stated.

"No problem," she replied. Then something brushed his foot. He looked at her saucy grin and realized that it was intentional.

"You are one devious woman," he told her with a grin.

"I haven't done that in quite a while. I was wondering if it still had it's appeal," she teased.

He raised an eyebrow. "And does it?"

She crossed her legs. "Not quite. Perhaps I'm finally too old for a few things."

Reaching across the table, he gently took one of her hands. "Age has its benefits though. You find better methods of amusement."

Giggling, she took her hand back in order to cover her face with both hands, put her head down, and sit back up, still giggling. He laughed with her and took another sip of his blue drink. Taking a deep breath, she ceased giggling, her eyes still bright from the moment. "I am making lunatic of myself tonight."

_You have suffered enough_

"It's worth just seeing you laugh like that," his gravely voice mentioned, echoing the last time they had discussed New Caprica.

_And warred with yourself_

"It feels good to laugh again," she added.

They cleaned up the dishes and headed to his couch after refilling their drinks. She turned to study him. He was the one stable thing in her life, and the one thing that she could rely on was that he did indeed care for her. "Thank you for dinner, Bill," she relayed.

"You're welcome Laura," he told her. "Something on your mind? You look as though you want to say something."

_It's time that you won_

Setting her drink on the coffee table, she stood and began to pace. "My father was a man who didn't mince words. He would tell me 'If you've got something to say, don't pull punches and ramble; just give 'em a good left hook and say it.' I don't know how long I have, but whatever time I have left I want to spend with you."

She had stopped in front of him. He took both of her hands in his. "Laura, I want you to be happy."

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

"With you, I am," she conveyed. She was not entirely surprised when he pulled her into his lap.

_We've still got time_

Then he framed her face with his hands and kissed her tenderly. She moaned contently and kissed him back. When they broke for air, she sat back slightly to see his face. "I seem to have this bad habit for ending up in your lap these days."

She felt the rumble as he chuckled. "I must be one lucky fellow then."

"You're only lucky if I say so," she retorted with a mischievous grin, swatting his arm playfully.

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

He pulled her close again, this time kissing her passionately. He deepened the kiss and she gave in willingly, threading her fingers through his hair. They rested their foreheads together, needing oxygen. "Am I lucky now?"

_You've made it now_

She giggled again, softly kissing his cheeks, chin, nose, and then his mouth again. "Gods yes," she whispered as her lips crashed into his.

In the morning he had to reach behind him to answer the phone, moving the arm that was not wrapped around the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. "Adama."

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

Laura stirred at his voice as he spoke to the person on the other end. "Don't worry. I know exactly where she is. I don't see how- can you wait half an hour? Fine, hold on."

_We've still got time_

The woman beside him blinked and propped herself up on one elbow. "Is Saul bothering you this early in the morning?"

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

He smirked and leaned forward, kissing her warmly. "No. It's Tory and she wants to speak with you immediately."

_You've made it now_

Laura sighed and shook her head. "I wish she would just learn to be patient. I'm tempted to tell her that I'm not leaving your bed until she agrees to call back in an hour."

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

"So say we all," Bill joked.

_I'll sing along_

"I'd better get this over with," Laura commented, reaching for the phone. She cleared her throat. "Tory, I'm right here. Now what is so important that- I see. I spent the night in the guest quarters and I'm having coffee with him. No I-" she paused and glanced at the digital clock "tell him my meeting with him is in two hours and I'm to moving it. Oh really? What? I will see you later. Goodbye, Tory." As Laura ended the conversation, she was giggling.

Bill sat up. "What did Tory say?"

"She said 'You may be a politician, but regarding certain situations, you're a bad liar.'" Laura replied. He laughed too and then they each took showers, preparing for the day.

They sat next to each other, sipping coffee. She sat to his left, holding her cup in her left hand and looping her right through his left arm, resting her head against him. "You do realize that we have just complicated our situation," she mentioned.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

He looked out in front of him, taking a gulp of his coffee. "It was complicated from day one and you know it. I think we've finally clarified a few things."

_We've still got time_

She set her cup on the coffee table and faced him, unlacing her arm from his. "I want this, Bill, but I don't know how to make it work." She stood and paced slightly.

He stood, walking over to his desk to arrange a few files for her. When he faced her, she stopped pacing. Then he extended his right hand to her, palm up. "I'm willing to make this work if you are," he offered.

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she smiled and placed her hand in his, an acknowledgment of their early meetings, as well as their bridge mending and their new found resolutions. "Okay," she conveyed, squeezing his hand.

_You've made it now_


	2. Letting go

I feel I should warn you all: character death.

Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica belongs to Ronald D. Moore and the Sci-Fi channel. Memories are in italics with brackets. Song lyrics are in italics. "Falling Slowly," is by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova, from Eclaire's montage.

Part 2: Letting Go

He stared out at the viewscreen and the blue-white planet that greeted them. Everyone around him in CIC cheered, but their excitement was only background noise to him. He should have been happy to, but how could he be happy when she was not there to share it with him? Instead he looked down at his hands, specifically at his wedding ring. He recalled something his grandmother had done at the death of his grandfather. To show mourning, she switched her wedding ring from her right hand to her left.

_I don't know you_

Adama moved his wedding ring, not caring if anyone noticed. _The press can't hurt her anymore_, he rationalized. The small gesture was caught by only one man, a man who understood all too well his friend's silent pain. The admiral took one last look at the planet before saying, "It's yours, Saul," and leaving CIC.

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

/_"Mary me," Bill had said to her. Laura smiled magnificently, her eyes glistening with unshed tears./_

_/"Do you know what you're asking?" she had challenged him./_

_/He held out his hand for her as they sat on his couch. She raised an eyebrow, but accepted the gesture, putting her hand in his. Then he spoke. "I love you. I don't want you go through this alone. I'm thru wasting time."/_

_/Tears of pain and joy ran down her cheeks. "Then so am I," she whispered. "Yes, I will marry you."/_

_/Their wedding had been a small ceremony with only close friends and a very discreet priest. Their honeymoon was a present from Lee, two inconspicuous days aboard the Rising Star where Bill and Laura could relax./_

_  
Words fall through me_

He reached his quarters and opened the hatch with a heavy sigh. Slowly he entered and closed the door. The silence that greeted him was still unsettling. A month was not nearly enough time to assuage something like that. He sat at his desk and removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He scooted back slightly, pulling back his bottom desk drawer to remove a scrap book. He flipped past his wedding picture with Laura to a lock of her hair that he had placed in the book.

_And always fool me_

/_"I still don't see why you want a piece of my hair," she told him from where she had curled up on the couch in what she referred to fondly as 'their quarters.'/_

_/"It's one of my favorite things about you, so I thought we should put a small piece in the book," he rationalized./_

_/"But it's something teenagers do," she pointed out./_

_/He sat next to her and cupped her face with one hand. "Then be young with me for a while," he remarked, kissing her soundly./_

_/She giggled and found herself sitting in his lap. "Oh alright, if it will please your sentimental, boyish side," she teased. Then she flashed a sultry smile his way, toying with the buttons of his uniform top. "If you want to continue with these boyish antics of yours, then I suggest you lock the door and leave the phone off the hook tonight."/_

_And I can't react_

That evening had been before things had gone from manageable to bad. He lifted the report from his desk that Dee had given him on the planet. Everyone was scheduled to take shore leave. It was an interesting planet with several different environments. The only one that interested Bill was an area in the mountains on the west end of America. A knock at the door brought him out of his reverie.

_And games that never amount_

Tigh stood at his door and Bill knew that his friend was not going away any time soon. "Come in," he stated.

_To more than they're meant_

The colonel entered and closed the door behind him. "Haven't seen anyone do that with their wedding ring in a long time," he began.

_Will play themselves out_

"Press can't hurt her anymore, and I never gave a damn what they say about me," Adama responded.

Tigh considered his next words carefully. Then he faced Adama, who had reseated himself at his desk. "Is there anything I can do?"

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

Adama took a deep breath and shook his head. Cylon or not, the man in front of him was still his best friend. He licked his dry lips, attempting to formulate his next question. "How the hell did you manage without Ellen?"

_We've still got time_

Tigh glanced at the floor and then back to the other man. "Badly, but you know that. I lost myself in the bottle. Couldn't smell her anymore. Then I realized it wasn't what she would've wanted for me. She would've wanted me to grieve for a while, yes, but then she would've wanted me to find a new life for myself."

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

"I don't know what to do," Adama admitted.

_You've made it now_

"Who does? I will say this though, Laura was a hell of a woman and you're not the only one who's missed her. I hear Cottle was a bear in Life Station for days. I never got along with her that well until New Caprica, but I've respected her," Tigh mentioned. He studied Adama, noticing the shoulders sag. "Damn, who am I kidding? I miss her too."

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

Adama smirked at his friend. "We're a pretty poor excuse for the remainder of our civilization, aren't we? We finally reach our destination, and neither of us really wants to celebrate."

"You're lucky you can take shore leave. Because of what I am, the closest I can get is Mars. I hear Lee and Dee already have a place picked out where they'll be settling," Tigh commented.

_And I can't go back_

"It's called Flagstaff. I was planning on taking my leave there and checking the place out. It's supposed to have mountains and pine trees," Adama remarked.

A few days later, the admiral had his bag packed and sat in a Raptor, heading toward Earth. He glanced out of his window and smiled at the dozens of other ships he saw. Their people were now safe.

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

/_Bill was sitting at Laura's bedside as she slept fitfully. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she smiled at him. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a Battlestar to run?" she teased him./_

_/He moved onto the bed to sit with her. She sat up and he held her in a comforting embrace. "Right now I want to spend time with my wife."/_

_You have suffered enough_

_/She looked up at him. "How close are we to Earth?"/_

_And warred with yourself_

_/"A few more jumps," he told her with a grin. "Humanity has your tenacity to thank for it. You have to hang in there for humanity."/_

_/When she sighed, there was a rattling sound in her chest. "Bill, humanity has not been what's kept me going; you are." Before he could answer, she grabbed his uniform and pulled him down to kiss him passionately./_

_It's time that you won_

The Raptor landed at the airport and Adama walked outside, bag in hand, to look for his son and daughter-in-law. The warm wind stirred his hair and he squinted in the bright light of the midday sun. He smiled at the hills as he inhaled the pine tree scent. _This would have been a nice place to build our cabin_, he thought to himself.

/_The pain medication had not helped her coughing. Bill held her, as if he could somehow lessen the shaking her body endured. When her breathing returned to a stable place, she looked over at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry that we won't be building that cabin."/_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_/He kissed her forehead. "Don't be. It doesn't matter anyway. My home is wherever you are."/_

_We've still got time_

_/ "I'm sorry about leaving you like this. I never wanted things this way. I love you, and I know this is hurting you," she relayed./_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

_/Holding her close, he spoke softly. "Love is not about the good times, but also the bad. I love you, Laura, more than you can ever know. I'm willing to go through this for you because of that."/_

_You've made it now_

_/ "I'm scared," she whispered./_

_/"I'm not going anywhere," he responded./_

He sat down on a bench, wishing that she was there with him. "I think you would've liked Earth, Laura," he said to the air as a warm breeze blew by him and seemed to linger.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

"_You're probably right_," a part of him could hear her saying.

_We've still got time_

Abruptly he looked around, almost expecting to see her. "Laura?"

"_Yes_," her voice whispered.

"Are you really here, or am I imagining this?" he asked, worried for a moment that she might be stuck as a ghost forever, though he did not really believe in ghosts.

"_No, it's me, but I can't stay. I am with you now because there are a few things we need to discuss_," she told him.

"I think this would be a good place for a cabin," he stated, smiling at how presidential she sounded.

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

"_I quite agree. I know you miss me, but you need to promise that you won't spend the rest of your life mourning me_," she insisted.

_You've made it now_

"How should I do that?" he questioned.

"_You have to let go, Bill. You have to let go for your children and your grandchildren_," she expressed.

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

His pain was still raw as he tried to comprehend moving on. "I can't," he choked.

"_Yes, you can. Part of me will always be with you_," she whispered as her presence left.

_I'll sing along_

He took a deep breath, trying to organize his emotions. As he stood, he heard his son's voice over his shoulder. "Dad, we've been looking for you."

"It's good to see you," he said as he and Lee hugged.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time_

"What were you doing all the way out here?" Lee inquired as he and Adama walked toward the solar-powered car.

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now_

Adama gave him a small smile that for an odd second reminded the younger man of Roslin. "Letting go."

(My thanks to max72, LavenderKate, Mariel3, Ethereal-Journey, miss mcGonagle, Sammy-Girl001, and Tchi for reviewing :D)


End file.
